


Green Is Definitely Your Color

by astudyinfic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous!Finn, M/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, jealous!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Maintaining a relationship in a galaxy that seemed designed to pull them apart wasn't easy.  But Poe and Finn never did things the easy way anyway.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 37
Kudos: 464





	Green Is Definitely Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing in this fandom but probably not the last. Enjoy!

**Pasaana**

“Rey, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

Finn saw Poe’s narrowed eyes before he slipped below the surface and knew that if they survived this, there was an uncomfortable conversation in their near future. Right now, however, Finn was more concerned with surviving this latest predicament than about what his boyfriend would say afterward.

By some miracle, they dropped down into the caves a moment later, gasping for breath but otherwise unharmed. When his mental count confirmed they were all there, Finn gave Poe a quick hug, taking his face in his hands to kiss him once, relieved that they would live to fight and love another day. But he knew his pilot too well to know he was off the hook for the comment above and Finn tried to hurry them through the tunnels before Poe had a chance to corner him.

This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have in front of Rey, C3-PO, and Chewie.

After Rey healed the sandworm and they were climbing their way back out of the caves, Poe grabbed him by his arm. “So, what were you going to tell her?”

“Tell who?”

“Rey. Who do you think? You have a lot of secrets you need to tell people?”

Finn rolled his eyes and tried to move away but a flash of something in Poe’s eyes brought him up short. Poe was actually jealous. If he hadn’t seen it for himself, Finn wouldn’t have believed it. It had been Finn and Poe, Poe and Finn since the moment they broke off the First Order ship together. No matter what happened, no matter who came into their lives, none of them could compare to Poe.

Surely the pilot knew that.

But the way he looked, the fire and pain warring in Poe’s eyes despite how much he was trying to hide it, Finn wasn’t so sure. “You’re jealous! I can’t believe it. You’re actually jealous!” He nearly laughed, but held back, knowing that would probably make the situation worse.

“You tell me. Do I have any reason to be jealous?”

They needed to get moving. They needed to get to the ship and get off this planet before the Ren and his soldiers caught up. But they could take five seconds for this. “Poe,” he said, exasperated as he watched everyone else climb out of the tunnels. “No, you don’t. I’m Force-sensitive.”

Poe looked adorably confused and Finn wished they weren’t technically running for their lives because Finn would have loved enough time to kiss that expression right off his face. “Yes, and...?”

“And Rey doesn’t know that. Or at least, I haven’t told her.” Rey had been spending so much time with her training that Finn still hadn’t found time to tell her, while he’d told Poe the moment he suspected. Together they talked to Leia who helped him learn more about what it meant. And he didn’t want to die without telling his best friend this important thing about himself.

His boyfriend blinked rapidly, and Finn saw the moment Poe understood. “Oh. _Oh!_ ”

“Yeah, oh!” Finn elbowed him lightly. “I love Rey. But there’s only one person I’m in love with.”

Poe laced their fingers together and pulled him close enough to kiss. “I love you too.”

“Now, can we go before we get killed? I’d like a chance to prove to you how much I love you after we get out of here.”

With no more than a laugh as an answer, Poe pulled him along out of the cave and the two took off for the ship. Finn rolled his eyes, fond and amused. As if there was anyone else for him. He had no doubts and he hoped Poe understood that now too.

**Kijimi**

“Want to take off that helmet and give me a kiss?”

As he watched Zorii walk away, Poe smirked to himself. She’d given him exactly the answer he expected. If she’d said anything else, he might have died of shock right on the spot. As it was, he did his best to school his smirk into something more solemn and professional as he took off down the streets to catch up with the rest of the group. They’d been close enough to hear the exchange when it happened but had since almost made it to the ship.

Finn was quick when he was motivated.

Sparing one last glance at the place he’d once called home, Poe stepped onto the ship, only to be slammed back against a wall a moment later. Finn’s arm pressed tight against Poe’s chest and his eyes blazed with a heat Poe normally only saw in one of two situations. They weren’t in battle yet, so he hoped it might be the more intimate of the two.

“You wanted a kiss, huh?” Finn asked, close enough for his breath to ghost over Poe’s face. Most people would balk at such close contact, particularly when it was a former stormtrooper who had them pinned. But Poe Dameron was not most people and he just grinned, knowing it would only infuriate him more.

He gave as casual a shrug as he could with his back pressed to the hull. “Who knows when I’ll see her again. Worth a try.” Raising his brow in a challenge, he watched Finn fight with himself before finally giving in to what they both knew Poe was actually after.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, Finn’s arm dropping away to grip Poe’s hips and drag him closer. Poe rested his hand on the back of Finn’s neck, desperate to keep the kiss going for as long as they could. The world was ending outside, and they should be the ones stopping it, but he needed this. They needed this. A reminder of what they were fighting for. Love. Hope. A future.

A throat cleared somewhere behind them, soft at first then more forceful. “I will leave whether you are ready or not,” Rey warned them, rolling her eyes as she stepped back towards the cockpit.

“Bossy, isn’t she?” Finn asked in a tone that really said “ _Great, isn’t she?”_ While he and Rey had their differences, Poe had to agree.

They released each other, sparing one last moment for a quick kiss. “You weren’t jealous, were you?” Poe asked, straightening his jacket. There was nothing he could do about the flush on his cheeks or the puffiness of his lips, but everyone on this ship knew about them and there was no need to hide. He rolled his shoulders back, prepared to go take his seat next to Rey at the controls.

“No,” Finn scoffed. They both knew he was lying and neither of them cared. That was the game after all. “Of course not.”

“Good.” Turning towards the cockpit, he grinned at Finn over his shoulder, offering him a quick wink. “Because you have nothing to be worried about.”

**Endor**

It hurt. There was no denying that it hurt no matter how much Poe wanted to say otherwise.

They didn’t fight often. There was too much fighting in the rest of their lives that when they were together, it was a respite from the war that occupied every other waking moment.

But occasionally, tempers hit a boiling point or their desires went in different directions and things were said that didn’t need to be said.

At least, Poe hoped that Finn didn’t mean what he’d said, or at least didn’t mean the tone with which he said it. He was trying. Finn knew better than most that he was trying. And he did care about Rey in his own way. Maybe they didn’t have a bond like Finn and Rey had but she was important to him and he never wanted anything bad to happen to her.

However, Rey was the most powerful person Poe had ever met. If there was anyone who probably _didn’t_ need saving, it was her. Not that Poe intended to leave her there. They just needed to get the Falcon up and running first. Jannah had said it was too dangerous to go by water and she’d lived here long enough to know. Poe was trusting her judgment, up until the point that she said she would take the love of his life over there, even if it was too dangerous.

Poe was starting to understand why everyone used to react the way they did when he acted first, thought later. It was hard to watch people you care about risk their lives when, if they just stopped and thought for a moment, they could have found a safer way.

He watched, dumbfounded, as Finn turned his back on him and went off with the other former-stormtroopers. Finn was right, there were things he would never understand. He grew up with a loving family, fighting in the Resistance since before he was born. He had no Force sensitivity. He never fought against one side of himself. They would understand that part of one another far better than he would.

And those other former stormtroopers would as well. Maybe Finn found some people he wanted to be with. Maybe this was the beginning of the end. He certainly looked chummy with Jannah.

With a sigh, Poe turned to return to the Falcon. He needed to get it up and running if they had any chance of getting off this planet.

By the time he’d pulled them off the wreckage, Poe had convinced himself that this was the end. So when Finn threw himself down in the other chair in the cockpit, all Poe could manage was a half-hearted “Hey, pal,” while not taking his eyes off the endless stars in front of them. He braced himself for what he knew was coming.

The silence dragged on, only interrupted by an occasional beep or blip from the Falcon. Finally, Finn cleared his throat. “Are you okay? I should have asked that right after you picked us up.” 

Poe nodded and gave the most flippant answer he could manage. “Yep, fine. Never better.”

“Liar,” Finn said, tone fond instead of annoyed. “I’m sorry for what I said back there. I was frustrated and upset but not at you. At Rey for taking off without us. At the First Order for doing to so many others what it did to me. At myself, for not realizing that there would be others out there going through the same thing.” He moved to kneel next to Poe, “You are an amazing man. Leia and the Resistance are lucky to have you. _I’m_ lucky to have you.”

“You grovel well.” Poe grinned at him and shook his head, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “I wish I could be what you need.”

Finn whispered against his lips, “Poe, you are everything that I need.”

Poe knew that Finn’s smile mirrored his and they shared a quick kiss. Of course, he would forgive him. There was never a doubt. Even if Finn someday broke his heart, Poe could never stay mad at him for too long.

Hearing some voices down the hall, they both glanced behind them before Finn’s smile grew more teasing. “You weren’t jealous were you?”

With a scoff, Poe shook his head. “Jealous? Me? No, you’ve got to be joking.”

They shared one more kiss before he sent Finn to the back to check on their guests. He had nothing to be jealous about. It was just sometimes hard to remember that.

**Ajan Kloss**

Everywhere he looked, there were celebrations. Hugs and kisses and dancing and cheers. Finn had never seen these people he considered his family this happy. They had reason to be, of course. After years and years of endless war, they’d finally destroyed the Sith. There was still work to be done (it would probably never completely end) but for now, they could enjoy their first peaceful night in any of their lives.

Finn looked around, searching the crowd for the one face he needed to see. He’d heard Poe’s voice over the comms, knew that he’d escaped the worst of it, but their lives had been so chaotic and dangerous that until Finn laid eyes on him, he wouldn’t relax. Couldn’t relax.

Eyes darting but not really seeing anything, Finn froze when finally, _finally_ , he saw him. A little battered but smiling as bright as anyone around them. A smile that only got brighter when Finn called out, “Poe!” and his lover turned to lay eyes on him for the first time. They both took off running for one another, barely dodging the others who were celebrating all around them. Finn would have bowled over any of them in his desire to get to Poe as fast as possible.

They didn’t slow, crashing into one another as they held tight. Finn worried that if he let go, he might wake to find that it was a dream, that they hadn’t made it back, that he would be sleeping in a cold and empty bed that night. But when Poe pulled back just enough to press his lips to Finn’s and he tasted the familiarity of Poe on his tongue, Finn knew this was real.

They broke the kiss, lungs burning with the need to breathe, and they stood there panting, refusing to let go for even a second. “General,” Poe panted, his joyous smile lighting his features in a way Finn last saw the first time they confessed their love.

“General,” Finn said with a laugh, kissing Poe once more just because he could.

“You’ve got to be kriffing kidding me,” came a third voice, amused and exhausted, and they both turned to smile at Rey.

Each letting go with one arm, they pulled her close and the three of them stood there, holding on and breathing out thanks that they survived, that they were there together, and had a whole future to look forward to.

Finally, they stepped back, looking one another over to make sure there weren’t injuries they were trying to hide. Rey spoke first, looking between the two of them. “So, General Dameron and General Finn? The Resistance will never be the same.”

“Yes, well, there isn’t much need left for the Resistance thanks to you. I’m sure it will be fine.” Finn squeezed Poe’s hand still smiling at Rey. His best friend had saved the world. And yes, they’d helped but everyone knew they wouldn’t be anywhere without her.

Poe got a strange look on his face, looking back and forth between Finn and Rey. Worrying briefly that his boyfriend was going to get all jealous again, Finn braced himself for whatever was coming. “Actually, I was thinking about that.” Finn looked at Rey and raised a brow, who just shook her head. She clearly had no idea where Poe was going with it either. “I was thinking, that General Finn doesn’t sound right. You still haven’t picked a family name.”

With everything going on, Finn hadn’t even considered it in months. “No, but Finn is good enough for now.”

“Well,” Poe said carefully, looking down at their hands. “I was wondering if you might consider Dameron.”

“But then, wouldn’t people think we were...” Finn trailed off, eyes wide and hopeful, taking in Poe’s face for any trace of teasing. All he saw was the same hope reflected back in them. “Yes. Of course it’s a yes,” he breathed, pulling Poe in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Rey grinned at them both, pulling them close once more. “The Generals Dameron. The galaxy will never be the same.”

Finn laughed, his joy threatening to bubble out of him. “You should think about it, Rey. I think having a family name might be the best thing ever.”

“You know what,” Rey said. Her eyes went glassy as she looked out at the stars above them. “I might have to go find one for myself.” They all smiled and knew, everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) or twitter at [astudyinfic](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic).
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...Star Wars fic! 😁


End file.
